


luckiest man in the world

by swcnsmagic



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, i haven’t written in 5 months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swcnsmagic/pseuds/swcnsmagic
Summary: PyeongChang was over. They’d won gold, as expected. They’d once again been the talk of the Games, both with their flawless performances and their obvious chemistry. Now, back home in Canada, they have some time for themselves.





	luckiest man in the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softswans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softswans/gifts), [jmoftcolin1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmoftcolin1/gifts), [cptnmorrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptnmorrison/gifts).



> i’m back! it’s been a good 5/6 months since i last uploaded anything on here. and my first update is a virtuemoir fic! the recent olympics inspired me and i fell in love with tessa and scott. i was listening to perfect by ed sheeran on repeat when i wrote this, enjoy!

The Olympics had come and gone. They’d smashed the games. The news outlets and reporters and fans had gone crazy. Highlights of their career, their achievements, their long-standing friendship of over twenty years.

 _Friendship_ , Scott scoffed lightly. That’s what they’d always labelled their relationship as. _Strictly business partners._ It hadn’t fooled the masses before, and it definitely hadn’t fooled them this year. They’d never really helped their case, reflecting on it now. In interviews, it was practically a given now that one of them would reveal something that didn’t just blur, but erased the lines between _business partners_ and _actual fucking soulmates_.

From Scott’s perspective, he’d loved Tessa for as long as he could remember. Perhaps he’d fallen for her the minute she’d stepped onto the rink all those years ago, only to be partnered up with him not long after. Over the years and the training and the competitions, (which they still dominated to this day) their bond had become something of an unstoppable force, their chemistry incomparable to the likes of even Torvill and Dean. They didn’t kiss during their routines.

It’d been two years since Tessa and Scott had stopped dancing (skating) around the obvious connection between them. One that was _not_ what one might describe as platonic. Far from it, actually. And it’d been two years of absolute bliss. Their routines had reached a newfound level of intimacy, pulling out all the stops and stunning everyone. Despite rarely having time for actual, proper dates outside of training and competitions, Scott couldn’t think of a better way to be spending his time with Tessa. There was something incredibly special about having the love of your life share the same interest just as passionately as you.

With the Olympics over, and their lives gradually returning to a state of calm, (for them, at least, they’re World Class athletes with the most sexual tension ever, for crying out loud) Scott had finally decided that he and Tessa deserved to indulge in their love for skating without the pressure of an upcoming performance.

**Scott: Hey, T. Come down to the rink in an hour?**

_Tessa: Okay, something wrong?_

**Scott: Just thought we could have an evening to ourselves.**

_Tessa: An evening that could be spent elsewhere. Our bed, for example._

**Scott: Don’t tempt me, T.**

_Tessa: Kidding, kidding. I’ll be there._

**Scott: One more thing?**

_Tessa: What is it?_

**Scott: Wear the Moulin Rouge routine dress, would you?**

_Tessa: I always knew you had a kink for me in red._

**Scott: You got me there. See you soon. Love you.**

_Tessa: Love you too x_

* * *

 

An hour later, Scott was standing on the ice, holding a bunch of tulips in his hands, waiting for Tessa to appear. The rink was silent, quieter than he’d ever known it to be before, even when the audiences were silent as he focused purely on Tessa at the start of a routine.

The next thing he knew, she was skating towards him, a warm smile gracing her face as she took in the flowers and the soft lighting that embraced them and glinted off the ice. She gave him a gentle kiss, before pulling back with a question on her lips.

“What’s all this for?”

“With the Olympics over, I figured we could just have an evening of skating to ourselves. No strict routine, no pressure. Just doing what we love,” Scott explained, as he tenderly stroked her hair.

“That sounds lovely,” Tessa said with equal tenderness in her voice, her expression.

“I’ll just go and sort out the music.” Scott kissed her on the forehead before skating to the side of the rink with the tulips and started up the playlist he had compiled for the evening.

The _Moulin Rouge_ track started playing not long after he had joined Tessa again, and a broad smile lit up her face. It had quickly become one of their favourite routines, even if they’d had to tone it down several times for it to be deemed ‘appropriate.’

But tonight, they skated and lifted and jumped their way effortlessly through the X-rated version. Several times Scott had stolen quick kisses during the skate, not unlike some of their performances that were televised.

 _Hip Hip Chin Chin, Good Kisser_ and _Stay_ all followed on the playlist, both of them smiling as they reminisced each of the routines. No words were spoken, just loving gazes exchanged and quick kisses given.

As _Stay_ was coming to an end, Scott couldn’t help but feel giddy about the next song that was queued to play. When the first few seconds of _Perfect_ started up, he saw Tessa’s eyes light up instantly. It was a song that suited them perfectly, the lyrics special to them and the melody harmonising with their relationship. As they began this routine, Scott started to sing the lyrics softly to Tessa, all the while caressing her hair, her cheeks, at every opportunity he was granted.

“ _We were just kids when we fell in love_ ,” they both sang together. And it was true of them. Several times they had both admitted that despite their young age, they both knew there was just something between them; that something became more potent and harder to deny as they grew older.

“ _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath, but you heard it, darling you look perfect_.” Scott remembers vividly one of their smaller-scale competitions many years ago, before either of them had ever confessed their love for one another, where they’d had a bad skate, and Tessa didn’t take it well. He’d found her in one of the corridors, crying about how if they couldn’t win a competition like that, then _how could they win anything like the Olympics?_ He’d reassured her with comforting words, and when she’d made a humourless joke about being an ugly crier, he’d quietly said something along the lines of “ _you couldn’t be more beautiful if you tried, T_.” The words had slipped out before his brain had given them permission, but she’d heard him and smiled shyly, and reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. In Scott’s mind, this was the catalyst for their relationship beginning to take a slow romantic direction through the years.

They sang together for the rest of the song, until it got to the closing four lines, where Scott pressed a finger to Tessa’s lips and sang by himself.

“ _Now I know I have met an angel in person, and she looks perfect. I don’t deserve this, you look perfect tonight_.” He held Tessa to him, cradling the back of her head tenderly as he uttered the last remaining words. The smile she gave him was as radiant as ever, but somehow tonight it seemed brighter than any he’d seen before. Gaining confidence from the expression, he slowly pushed away from her and his hand went to the small pocket in his trousers.

Kneeling down, he produced the ring from his pocket, and he saw Tessa’s eyes visibly widen and one of her hands flew to her mouth, covering the smile he’d seen not moments before. “Scott...” she whispered.

“Tessa, I’ve known you for over half of my life, and I can safely say there has never been anyone who I’ve loved more than you. I am grateful everyday that we were paired up, even if you wanted to be partners with my older brother first.” His voice was surprisingly steady to his own ears, not conveying the anxiousness he felt in every nerve in his body.

“I can’t pinpoint when exactly it was that I fell in love with you. It’s been the only thing I’ve known for a long time. I just know that I can’t think of anyone who I’d like to share the rest of my life with more than you. I’ve been wanting to ask you this for far too long now, and I don’t want to wait a moment longer.” He extended his arm further, holding the ring up more clearly for her to see. “Tessa Virtue, will you confirm me to be the luckiest man in the world and marry me?”

Without hesitation, Tessa herself sank to her knees to join him on the ice, grabbing his free hand in hers. “It would make me the luckiest woman in the world, Scott,” she said shakily, tears glistening and threatening to fall before she’d even accepted. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

In a flash, Scott had slid the ring onto Tessa’s finger, and had pulled her into a crushing hug as he stroked her hair. They skated slowly in a circle, before he pulled back and pressed a hand to her cheek and kissed her softly, slowly, lovingly.

“ _I love you_ ,” he whispered against her lips.

“This evening was beautiful, Scott,” Tessa said while leaning back slightly. “Thank you for everything. I love you.”

They skated slowly for minutes or hours longer, simply basking in the change in their relationship and revelling in their love for each other.

* * *

 

And even though everyone thought PyeongChang would be their final curtain call, they once again surprised the world by returning for the 2022 Beijing Olympics. Their relationship was finally public knowledge, and the news outlets and interviews were just buzzing with the revelation, having had speculated it for as long as anyone could recall.

20 years later, a new, young Virtue-Moir was the favourite to take gold in the ladies free skate, with her parents watching on proudly from the stands.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to úna, (@softswans) phoenix, (@jmoftcolin1) marga, (@cptnmorrison) and lex on twitter. you guys are amazing x


End file.
